Sky Redux
by Dec14 thief
Summary: With meeting come's the adventure. Tsuna meeting with Medaka lead him into adventure that he never see. But he never thought his life will be more chaotic when a baby shows up, wanting him to become a Mafia boss. Redux version


Chapter0: My friend and me

The sounds of multiple footsteps and running sneakers could be heard throughout the glistening hallways. Men and women in white doctor coats rushed all around the hospital in search of their runaway patient.

"Where is she?"

"We've lost sight of her!"

"Oh God, the director is gonna have my nuts for losing that girl!"

A small girl with a white coat walked through the crowd of rushing medical officers. She looked like a child with light blond hair and blue eyes, scratching her head as she listened to the overflowing of worried complaints by the nurses. She grumbled and then stopped her advances.

"Everyone, listen up! Medaka-chan couldn't have gotten far. She hasn't gotten out of this hospital in a long time, so she wouldn't leave so easily. Just calm down and be vigilant, okay." All the doctors and nurses slowed down and calmed themselves.

The little girl cutely rubbed her temples and sighed as the doctors started cooing for the missing girl like a lost puppy. Just how so many genius doctors could lose sight of a patient so easily, she would never understand. She continued to walk through the halls until she was in front of a door reading 'director'. She knocked on the door and waited in silence.

"Come in." She heard the answer and opened the door. She walked in and saw a dandy looking man with green hair, writing down some paper work on his desk.

"Director Tsurubami, I have some news." She took in a deep breath and steeled herself for his reaction "Medaka-chan has escaped. We are looking for her as we speak but I must apologize for our negligence."

The man stopped his work and lowered his pen. He leaned his head back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He slowly made a throaty laugh as the girl behind him looked at him suspiciously. "I know." The man said as the girl looked up at him in surprise as he stretched out his hand and reached for a photo.

"She wouldn't be Hato-Nee's daughter if she followed the norms, Hitoyoshi-sensei. That is just what we have to expect from Medaka-chan." He said while chuckling.

She looked at the picture he held in his hands that portrayed a man and woman together. The man had a lean face and was taller than the woman beside him. He had dark purple hair that had two bangs and two ahoges at the top of his head. The beautiful woman beside him had a sweet smile on her face and wore a pink kimono. She had light green, messy hair that reached her neck. She softened her face in a sad, understanding look.

"I'm sorry for your loss director; it must be hard to have lost your dear sister. And that little girl must be experiencing similar pain like that." She said in sad tone as the man sighed.

"Heh, yes. I hope that someday I will be able to spend more time with Medaka-chan, but until then, it would be best to see what she can do. So continue looking for her okay." The loli-looking doctor agreed as she stepped back and prepared to leave but was interrupted by another question. "By the way Hitoyoshi-sensei, did I hear that you couldn't find someone to take care of your boy?"

"Oh yes, my little boy didn't have a babysitter so I brought him to the nursery center. Is that alright?"

The man had a good laugh as he nodded his head and let the young woman get back to her business. He went back to his work as he continued his personal work.

'Hm, maybe a new conduit to the flask plan is a little boy with no talents. If he has no abnormalities, I could fashion one out of him and make one compatible with Medaka-chan.' He thought, looked back at the picture of his beloved sister. He smirked as he continued to work on his formula.

One way or another, he would find a way to work with Medaka-chan.

/Medaka/

Dozens of man and woman were running around the hospital, screaming out her name. She looked back over the corner to see that no one had spotted her. She ducked back behind the corner as several more nurses ran past her.

The little girl in the pink dress continued to sneak past the worried workers like she was a Koga ninja. As she effortlessly weaved through the shadows, her mind wandered to the conversation that she had with silver haired boy earlier.

/Flashback/

A two years old girl currently waited for a checked in a hospital. But her mind was preoccupied with a single thought.

'Why was she born to this world?'

'What was her purpose in this world?'

As she continued her thought, she realized that there is a boy beside her. Feeling that this boy could answer her question she decided to ask the boy.

"Hey, tell me why was I born?" She asked arrogantly as the silver haired boy beside her looked at her with his sicko smile.

Hearing the girl asked him, the boy answer creepily, "All the people are born to this world without purpose." He answered with black aura around him.

"What do you mean?" the girl said confused as why would this boy answer her question with an answer like that.

"I mean that there was no point in being alive. We should all die," He said as the boy stood up and went inside the checking room.

She maybe didn't realize it at this point, but the meeting with that boy is clearly affecting the girl. When it's her turn to be examined, she thought about his words again and again.

/End flashback/

'Is that true?' She thought as she closed her eyes and kept running. 'Is human live is just as worthless as like that!?' The girl shook her head as she felt a growing sense of depression overcome her. She saw no possible exits to take in her worried state, and no hope. That is, until she walked to the roof. She decided that it was the best option to take, so she moved toward the door and grabbed the handle, standing on her toes to reach it.

She opened the door and quietly slipped through the crack. She silently closed the door to the Empty roof. She let out a quick breath as she had reached a safe point. She looked around at the new place she had escaped to.

"Hey you…" A voice called as she turned back toward the source of the voice. "You are really energetic, did something good happen?" The boy asked while grinning under his hoodie jacket. The boy was wearing an orange hoodie jacket and blue pants.

He was sitting on a huge orange hand. The hand was made by somewhat demonic aura and the hand had open circle and few circles at the joints and in the middle of the palm. "What are you doing around here?" The girl asked as the boy as he jumped to the girl's level and showed something.

It was a paper plane, "I'm here to play a paper plane…" He threw it to prove it. "See…" He said with sad eyes when he looked at the paper plane fell on the concrete floor. But he sighed and took it as he folded the paper plane again.

The girl looked at the little boy's happiness in pity as she sighed and walked toward him. He noticed her coming toward him and looked up at her outstretched hand. "What?" The boy asked with confused expressions.

"I want to do it too." She said with arrogant smile as the boy smiled at gave the paper to her.

"Here" He said with a warm smile as the girl took the paper and they were fondling the paper together. After they were done they threw the paper plane and the boy was smiling in happiness.

The boy looked at the girl with happy smile and bowed. "Thanks to play with me." He said politely.

"Why you thank me?" The girl asked confused at boy weird manner.

"Since you want to play with me. I must say thank you to you." The boy said with happy tone as the girl looked at him.

"Why are you happy with that thing? What is the point if you thank me? There is no point we do this kind of thing. It is meaningless." The girl said in desperate tone as she crushed the paper plane in her hands

The boy tilted his head cutely. "Because we are meeting and playing here it isn't meaningless. And I thank to you because you are the first person that playing with me."

The girl grew irritated and angry at the little boy in front of her that took the paper planes from the ground. "Then why am I here? If nothing is meaningless and were having 'fun', then tell me why I am here?" She asked angrily as the boy closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute.

The boy looked at her with sad eyes as he sighed and shook her head, "I can't tell you what is your purpose, why was you born," The boy answered after a few seconds smile as the wind blowing and his hoodie shifted and fell from his head. The shadow covering his eyes disappeared as it revealed a brown gravity-defying hair and. "But I can tell you that when you die, all the people who knew you will be sad."

The boy's answer made her foundation of reality break. Before meeting this boy, she always thought that people don't have any reason to live, that people eventually will die, so maybe people born to die. But she never thought this way before.

'What would the doctors that take care of her feels when she die?'

'What would her foster family feels when she die?'

Without even realizing it, the boy has already saved her from her biggest confused. "By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"Medaka. Medaka Kurokami." The girl name Medaka introduced her-self.

"Medaka then, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you." The brunette name Tsuna introducing his-self with happy adore in his face.

Medaka felt a new sense of hope and accomplishments envelop her for the first time in her life. A friend that wasn't terrified or scared of her ability. A friend that was equal with her. She felt like she couldn't find the right words to express this new hope, so she worked with what she could think of.

"Tsuna... Please... Please marry me!"

"Ah, its no."

Medaka gapped at Tsuna statement. Tsuna that seeing her act sighed, 'Maybe that was too harsh for her…' He thought as he patted her head.

"But maybe we can spend time together to get to know each other. So let's just be friend," Tsuna said with a smile. A charming smile that had had caught Medaka's heart. Luckily when Tsuna smiled, he closed his eyes.

If he opened his eyes, the he would saw Medaka's blushing face and she would be embarrassed about it.


End file.
